AkuRoku: The Bet
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel bet Roxas that he couldn't kiss someone in one week. Roxas failed and he has to pay up the bet money. Axel tells him that he won't have to pay if he gives him a kiss. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfiction


It was a gloomy Friday right after school and the rain was pouring in Twilight Town. Roxas shifts the uncomfortable book bag strap on his shoulder and massages his neck. The blond walks with his book bag loaded with textbooks in the rain. His cell phone beeps twice and he pulls it out of his pocket.

He opens it and shields the screen from the pounding raindrops. _'From Axel Flynn: I hate waitin'! & the rain. im here & u r not…wth, booty boy? u cant run & u cant hide. come out kitty kitty.'_ Roxas's thumbs speed over the buttons as he texts back. _'hold on, axel, & stop w/the nicknames!'_ The blond sends the message then quickens his pace on the sidewalk.

Axel's eyes carefully watch the blond through the window on the second floor. Roxas leaps up the front steps with his long legs and invites himself in. The house is utterly quiet and his footsteps echo hollowly on the dark cherry hardwood floor.

He tosses his wet book bag on the ground and takes off his shoes and socks. "I'm here!" Roxas calls up the stairs then the pyro appears at the top. A grin emerges on Axel's face. "You look guilty." The red head coos.

Roxas looks away and Axel is suddenly right next to him. "Up you go." Axel says and he slings Roxas over his shoulder. "Hey!" Roxas shouts in protest at his best friend. The inferno teen says nothing as he strides up the stairs and plops Roxas on the loveseat in his room.

Axel sits across from Roxas on his window seat. His sharp green eyes lock on Roxas and he seems like his is smirking on the inside. Roxas looks around the room. Axel moved into a new house in town and it wasn't him.

Roxas studies the sheer white curtains behind Axel and the ice blue window seat cushion Axel is sitting on. His room's walls look twilight blue because of the light permitting through the fancy window behind Axel.

"So…." Roxas awkwardly says and Axel's humored facial expression doesn't change. The valentine teen finally lets out a muted laugh. "You failed." Axel says bluntly and his eyebrows rise for emphasis on 'failed'.

The sapphire teen rolls his eyes and gets up. "Shut up, Axel." Roxas murmurs as he walks out of the bedroom. Axel gets up and is immediately behind Roxas. "You can't avoid this." Axel sneers.

"Watch me." Roxas says and he runs down the stairs. He manages to find the back door to the yard. He bursts through the French doors and runs. _'Wow…hopefully I don't get lost.'_ Roxas thinks as he runs through the long backyard.

The blond stumbles through the rose garden and the rain soaks him. His bare feet reach the wet grass again and he trips. Roxas falls but Axel grabs the back of his shirt before his body hits the ground.

Axel drags Roxas and sits him down on the bench in the ivy-covered gazebo. The white paint is pealing like it has been there for centuries. Roxas grumbles and his best friend sits next to him.

"So you lost the bet!" Axel exclaims but Roxas just scowls. "I know." Roxas huffs and he turns away to look out at the rain. The raindrops pit-pat on the gazebo's roof. The pyro's hair looks like it never got wet.

Roxas's eyes are filled with denial as Axel chuckles to himself. The red head is quite amused. "I gave you one week to kiss someone and you didn't. Pay up." Axel says and he motions for Roxas to hand him the money.

"No Axel. It's just a stupid bet. I'm not paying you." Roxas says and he doesn't face his friend. "Then I'll blackmail you with those pictures from Marluxia's party." Axel smirks and flicks his cell phone out with an embarrassing picture of Roxas.

The blond's eyes widen. "Delete that NOW!" Roxas says but Axel quickly emails the picture to himself. "Too bad." Axel sneers out. Roxas growls at the devil teen. "You've never kissed anyone, huh?" The red romantic asks with a Cheshire cat grin.

The sapphire teen averts his eyes from the devilish teen. "No…I've never kissed before…" Roxas admits and he fights a blush with his anger. "You can still win the bet." Axel smiles and holds out a fifty dollars bill in front of Roxas; he dangles it like a cat toy.

"How?" Roxas asks and he turns back to Axel on the small bench. The pyromaniac smiles lightly. "Kiss me." Axel says and Roxas freezes. _'Kiss my…best friend?! Axel!?'_ Roxas's thoughts race through his dazed mind.

Axel's expression changes to an odd look Roxas has never seen from Axel before. The fire teen leans in with this strange look in his eyes. Axel rubs his lips over Roxas's lips and the blond doesn't know what to do.

Roxas leans back trying to avoid Axel. _'Why is he doing this? …why does he…like me?!'_ Roxas thinks. The burning charmer puts his hand behind Roxas's back and pulls the blue eyed teen forward. "You okay?" Axel asks with an alluring hiss to his tone.

_ 'No I'm not…I'm confused…I…I don't like boys but…Why do I think I like you?!'_ Roxas thinks but can't get the courage to speak the words. Axel's face is dangerously close to the blond and Roxas shivers at the feeling of Axel's hot breath on him.

"Ever think about kissing a boy, Roxas?" Axel asks and he puts his other hand on Roxas's lower back. The blond's face heats up as Axel pulls him close so their chests touch. _'I am now…'_ Roxas thinks to himself.

Axel delicately rubs his lips over part Roxas's jaw bone and Roxas blushes a deeper shade of red. "You can let a question stay up there, Roxy. You have to answer it eventually." Axel purrs and he traces a finger up Roxas's neck then pokes the blond's nose.

Roxas puts his hands behind Axel's neck and he closes his eyes. They slowly move forward into a kiss and Roxas feels the warm lips press against his. Axel holds Roxas's body close and he brings his hands back down to Roxas's lower back.

The blond smoothly pulls away from the kiss and he opens his eyes. "Did that answer your question?" Roxas asks and Axel grins. "That answered _one_ of my questions." Axel whispers and he sucks Roxas's lip lightly.

_ '…I just kissed a boy…and…I…liked it…'_ Roxas thinks to himself as Axel slips his hand under his shirt. The shock of the hot hand on Roxas's cold skin sends a shiver up his spine.

"W-what is your other question?" Roxas stutters and Axel traces his lips up Roxas's neck. "How good are you in bed?" Axel asks and Roxas leans back on the floor as Axel leans forward. The rain pounds loudly in Roxas's ears as Axel crawls on top of Roxas.

_ 'Axel…why is this happening? And why do I…want this? Why do I want you?'_ Roxas thinks to himself. Axel sits on top of Roxas with his legs spread apart on both sides of the blond's body. The red pyro bends his knees and he gets on all fours to look down at Roxas.

"You still thinking of an answer to that question?" Axel asks. Roxas nods sheepishly with widen, shocked eyes staring up at his best friend. "You know you already completed the bet." Axel smirks as Roxas tries to focus on what is happening. "I know but…" Roxas says then he can't continue the sentence.

"But what, Roxy?" Axel asks and he kisses Roxas's neck then grins. "But I think I…want you…" Roxas admits as Axel kisses down his neck. "Want me?" Axel asks and he kisses back up Roxas neck and pauses with an open mouth kiss at the top of the neck.

"Y-yes..." Roxas stutters as the cold wind blows through the gazebo. Axel grins and gets off of Roxas. The blond sits up and Axel yanks Roxas's shirt collar to make Roxas stand up. Axel picks Roxas up with ease and carries him through the rain.

Roxas puts the side of his face next to Axel's chest as the older teen carries him inside the dry house. He let's Roxas down on the carpet and Roxas wipes his feet on the mat next to the door. Axel leans his back against the wall. "You're shivering." Axel points out as Roxas tries to silence his chattering teeth.

Axel walks over and puts his arms around Roxas. He rubs his lips over Roxas's and the blond feels light-headed. "It must be the wet clothes." Axel says with a slight grin. Roxas sucks in a deep breath to retain balance before he faints.

The red head puts his hands at the edges of Roxas's shirt and takes it off with ease. "C'mon. I'll warm you up." Axel whispers in Roxas's ear and he takes the blond's small hand in his. They walk up the carpeted stairs together and Axel closes the bedroom door behind them.

The red charmer stands there with a permanent grin pasted on his face. "Remember, you can't go slow unless you want to get hurt." Axel warns with a strange sparkle in his emerald eyes. "I…don't want to…I…want you to do…everything…" Roxas mutters with a deep strawberry blush.

Roxas looks up and Axel takes Roxas in his arms. Axel brushes his lips over Roxas's ear and he kisses along Roxas's shoulder then makes a flaming trail to the blue eyed teen's collar bone. "Let's make the bet a little more interesting. Got it memorized?" Axel purrs in Roxas's ear with sharp seduction in his deep voice.

Axel catches Roxas off guard by a rough kiss and Roxas falls back on the bed. The hypnotizing romantic crawls above Roxas and the blond slips Axel's shirt off. Axel presses his wet chest to Roxas's chest and he deepens the kiss.

Roxas grants Axel's strong, wet tongue inside his mouth. The blond plays with Axel's hot kiss as he sucks Axel's bottom lips everytime they part to breathe. Axel moves his hand down Roxas's body and holds on to Roxas's hip bone.

The blond teases Axel's erected nub between his teeth and Axel suppresses a hiss of pain. The hot pyromaniac wraps Roxas's leg around him and Roxas grinds and rocks against him. Roxas starts feeling a weird sensation of heat in his pants and suddenly a sharp tightening in his pants catches his off guard.

"Aaaaxel…." Roxas gasps out and Axel opens his eyes. "What's wrong?" Axel asks and he gets a better hold on Roxas's ass to shift him closer to his groin. "I feel…strange…" Roxas says but he can't find the words to describe the sexual pleasure.

"Are you hurt?" Axel asks and he softly runs his teeth up Roxas's neck. "…It…feels…so…good." Roxas admits and he continues to rock against Axel. "Mmm. What to feel better, blondie?" Axel asks and he slides his hand into Roxas's tight jeans.

Roxas tangles his fingers in Axel hair and the red devil locks in another deep kiss with Roxas. Axel unbuttons their rain-stained jeans and pulls them off. Roxas's jeans come off and his legs are wet from the storm outside.

Axel kisses down Roxas's neck and he massages Roxas's member with more force. "Nnnn Axel…" Roxas whispers and he gasps a little. The cat like teen pulls Roxas's boxers off and he hooks his mouth over the tip of the throbbing member.

"Axel!" Roxas screams as Axel takes him in further in his mouth. Axel licks behind the member and he curves his fingers over Roxas's ass. The blond bites the sheets as he precums into Axel's mouth. Axel licks up the tip and he tickles his teeth over the member.

He takes it back in his mouth and he hums with an irregular pattern on the member. "Nyaaah! Aaaaxel!" Roxas moans out loud and he cums inside Axel mouth. Axel drinks all of it up and kisses up the rest of the seed.

Axel grins and slips his tongue inside Roxas's mouth. His cinnamon taste drives Roxas insane. "Axel…please…I want you…" Roxas moans as Axel pressures Roxas's member between his thighs.

The red magician curves his hands down Roxas's body and he thrusts two fingers inside Roxas's entrance. Roxas hisses between his teeth and Axel sucks on Roxas's nipple. The blond flips over and Axel licks some seed up off of Roxas's inner thigh.

He slowly spreads his two fingers apart inside Roxas and scissors them. "Nnnn." Roxas says when he holds in a moan. Axel pulls his fingers out and pushes his stiff member inside the wet entrance. "Aaaaxel!" Roxas cries out and Axel begins to thrust in and out.

"Aaah you are so…" Roxas says and he stifles another moan. Axel clenches his teeth and hits Roxas's spot in the tight entrance. Roxas cries loudly and Axel cums into the blond. Axel pulls out of him and the seed leaks down Roxas's thigh.

Roxas puts his face on Axel's chest and he wipes his fingers over his inner thigh. The blond looks at the seed on his fingers for a moment and licks them cautiously. "You're acting like boys can get pregnant, Roxy." Axel jokes and Roxas sucks up Axel's cum from his fingers.

"If they could then I would kill you." Roxas says and he licks Axel's tongue. "You're still going to kill me anyway." Axel snickers and Roxas giggles. Roxas hugs his best friend and Axel bites a little at his neck. "I bet you've never been on bottom before." Roxas says with a playful smile.

Axel raises his eyebrows and Roxas smirks. "I bet you can't get me on bottom." Axel tests Roxas's courage with a blinding kiss. "I bet I can get you on bottom." Roxas says and he puts his arms around Axel's waist. "Try me." Roxas whispers in Axel's ears. "Oh I certainly will, princess." Axel purrs back to him.


End file.
